


Potter, wake up!

by I_ship_it_101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament, first time writing Drarry, set up for drarry, the socond task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: “Potter, wake up!”The mermaid hit him at the head with her long tail.“That hurt- stop it!”“You have to wake up!”She hit him with the tail again.“Come on, Potter, we don’t have much time!”He noticed then that her voice had changed. It wasn’t a high pitched girly tone, but a very familiar-She hit him again.“Ouch! Malfoy, stop hitting me, for Merlin’s sake!” It was then that he finally opened his eyes.





	Potter, wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Drarryopoly.  
> I landed on The Time Turner  
> and my prompt was: Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differently - 999 words or less  
> So warning! I used some direct quotes from the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I do not take credit for those lines or the characters used in this fanfic, they belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Now then, enjoy!

The mermaid in the Prefects’ bathroom was laughing. Harry was gasping for air as he barely kept himself afloat next to her rock.

“Silly boy, can’t even swim let alone breathe underwater!” she giggled maliciously. “You’re gonna drown!”

It was like a heavy rock had been tied to his leg at her sing-song-words. He sank deeper, now only his face above the water, still gasping desperately for air.

“No! I have to- I can’t-“

“Potter, wake up!”

The mermaid hit him at the head with her long tail.

“That hurt- stop it!”

“You have to wake up!”

She hit him with the tail again.

“Come on, Potter, we don’t have much time!”

He noticed then that her voice had changed. It wasn’t a high-pitched girly tone, but a very familiar-

She hit him again.

“Ouch! Malfoy, stop hitting me, for Merlin’s sake!” It was then that he finally opened his eyes.

He was in the library; the Invisibility Cloak that he remembered wearing when he snuck off to the library the previous night, had slipped off his head as he’d slept, and the side of his face was stuck to the pages of _Where There’s A Wand, There’s A Way._ He sat up, straightening his glasses, blinking in the bright daylight.

“Well, look who finally came back from the land of the dead to grace us with his presence.”

Harry looked up at the source of the voice, and found himself looking right into Draco Malfoy’s annoyed silver eyes.

“What the bloody Hell are _you_ doing here?”

“Saving your arse. The second task starts in ten minutes. Also, did you know you snored?”

“ _What_?!” Harry almost fell of his chair.

He stabilized himself and glanced at his watch. Malfoy was right. It was twenty past nine. He would never make it.

“What are you still waiting for, you’ll be late!” He grabbed at his sleeve and attempted to pull Harry up.

“It’s too late, Malfoy. I can’t do the task, I don’t even know how-“

“ _Too late?_  I swear to Salazar, if I end up drowning because of you, I will come back as a ghost to haunt you.” Malfoy shot him a murderous glare. “Get your arse up, Golden Boy, you’re going.” He pulled harder at his sleeve and actually got Harry out of the chair and on his feet.

“My God you’re aggressive this morning.” Malfoy hit him on the head again. “Argh! Knock it-“

“Stop whining and take this.” He shoved a ball of what looked like slimy, greyish green rat tails into Harry's hands. “You need to eat this right before you jump into the lake.”

“Eugh, I don’t want to.” Harry quickly moved away before Malfoy swung to hit him again.

“Do you have a better way for breathing under water?”

“What in Merlin’s beard even is that? And why are helping me?"

“That is irrelevant, and it's called Gillyweed.”

Harry eyed it carefully. “How do I know this isn’t you trying to poison me?” Harry failed at avoiding Malfoy’s swinging hand that time.

“Listen, you can ether take this, and do as I say, or you can go over there empty handed and prove all the people who doubted you right.”

“Where did you even get this? And how do you know it will help? I went through every book in the library with Hermione and Ron, and found nothing.”

Malfoy gave him an odd look. “Are you seriously questioning my potions skills right now? I’m the best in our year, thank you very much.”

Well, Harry couldn’t deny that the boy was impressive. A Slytherin or not, every point Snape gave him was earned.

“Fine, I don’t have much of a choice here I guess.” He sighed and placed the Gillyweed in the pocket of his robes.

“Finally! Now go, you’ve got less the five minutes to make it.”

“But wait, you didn’t tell me why you’re so interested in-“

“ _Go, Potter!_ ”

And Harry ran like he never had before.

\---

Draco released the breath he had been holding as he watched Potter exit the library.

Why were Gryffindors so stubborn? He’d never know.

Draco was just thankful he got to the library with the Giliweed on time. He came _this_ close to drowning. He shook his head in disbelief in the Gryffindor’s antics again, and took the time turner out of his pocket.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._ The words echoed in Draco’s head. They’d have to have a nice chat after Potter saves him from the mermaids. Wretched creatures.

He set the time turner to take him back to the previous night, right before Snape took him to the headmaster’s office.

 

 

 


End file.
